Herederas Angel Oscuro
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Una profecia, un reino, un angel, tres chicas y cinco hermanas... Este fic contiene de todo. Accion, Aventura, Humor, Misterio, Romance y mucho mas! Aleluya! despues de un año!... Es un Crossover!
1. sueño de Sam

En Amity Park, en la massion Manson...

/Post Sam/

Era de noche... no tenia sueño... pero aun asi debia dormir, cerre los ojos ... y despues d tanto luchar... pude dormir... apenas me dormi y comense a soñar algo muy extraño...

Estaba todo oscuro, yo estaba sentada en medio de ese vacio y derrepente escucho una voz...

_"Las tres herederas deben unirse... la muerte esta cerk... deben salvar a su reino, el angel negro esta en camino" _

y vi una images de una sombra con forma de angel, siguio la voz...

_"El angel negro vendra, deben encontrarse pronto, el angel negro traera sangre... "_

luego, vi una especie de corona con una cruz en el centro, la cual estaba cubierta con diamantes negros, luego vi una poblacion, estaba destruida completamente, era horrible, vi gente muriendo, niños llorando viendo como sus padres eran torturados... Fue tanto el dolor q me dio, q cmense a llorar aun asi dormida. Despues vi imagenes q pasaron un poco rápido, la primera, era de una chica con cabellos violetas al igual que sus ojos q tenia una gema roja en la frente, estaba vestida... algo asi como un traje de baño con mangas, un cinturon extraño y una capa del mismo color d sus ojos. La segunda, estaba toda de negro, el cabello, la ropa, los zapatos... todo, usaba una camisa cuello tortuga con mangas 3/4, pantalones, y unas botas cortas, luego vi a Danny en la zona fantasmal, estaba en la misma poblacion anterior, veia todo con una mirada de melancolia... sangre... mucha sangre, fue lo ultimo q vi cuando desperte violentamente.

Sam: "Que fue eso?" respirando agitadamente "Debio ser una pesadilla, ojala no sea una prediccion..." mirando el reloj "Ya casi sonara el despertador, me adelantare..." y se fue a bañar y a arreglarse, sin dejar de pensar en la pesadilla...

Sam: "¿Quién será ese ángel negro?... ¿Porqué traera muerte?" con un tono preocupado...

**FIN**

**Sip, esta corto, y el proximo tambien lo sera, y el q le sigue no tanto, porq tambien seran sueños o visiones... eso es lo único q adelanto...**

**Es mi primer crossover... entiendanme... ¿Que pueden esperar de una niña de 11 años, que es un poco mas madura para lo q dicen esos dos unos?...**

**El proximo sueño sera de Yumi de Code Lyoko leanlo... **

**Bye **


	2. vicion de Yumi

En Francia En la residencia Ishiyama...

/Post Yumi/

Estaba en el techo, acosatada viendo las estrellas... encontrando cada una de las constelaciones.. solo un pasa tiempo... Depronto vi una constelacion extraña... una corona con una cruz en el centro cerre los ojos... vi... un angel, o por lo menos su sombra, estaba destruyendo una poblacion, torturando a los niños haciendolos ver como sus padres eran matados cruelmente, luego escuche una voz... decia:

"_Las tres herederas deben unirse... la muerte esta cerk... deben salvar a su reino, el angel negro esta en camino"_

En mi mente se posaron algunas imagenes... una era de una chica de aspecto gótico... tenia una moñera verde q le sujetaba una pekeña parte del cabello... es lo único que recuerdo de ella... la otra era tambien una chica con aspecto igualmente gótico, tenia una gema extraña en la frente... vi.. a un chico verde... a otro de cabello negro y ojos azules y vi a ulrich todos caminabamos junto con cuatro hermanas... algo asi como alienigenas... eran raras. Abrí los ojos y salí corriendo a mi habitación...

Yumi: "Eso fue extraño..."

**Fin **

**Lean el proximo... Sera el sueño de Raven de Teen Titans**


	3. vision de Raven

Cb: "No les parece extraño que Raven no este aki?"

Rob: "Es cierto ella normalmente baja temprano"

Cy: "No se preocupen, seguramente debe estar meditando"

Cb: "¿A esta hora? _tengo un mal presentimiento" _levantandose

Star: "No vallas a buscarla, sabes como se pone cuando la molestan"

Cb: "Pues que se moleste" caminando hacia la habitacion de raven

Al mismo tiempo con raven... 

Desperto sudando y violentosamente...

Rav: "Tengo que meditar..." tomando su posicion " Azarath Mitrium Zimtos" aun sudando...

Rav: "Azarath Mitrium Zintos..."

luego de unos minutos..

Rav: "Az--a-a" le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se desmallo con las manos en esta.

En eso entra Chico Bestia...

Cb: "Raven..!"y corrio a ayudarla, esta seguia desmallada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mami... mami donde estas? - dijo una niña muy linda, de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos azul profundo, con ropas sucias y rotas como de unos 4 años de edad... - Señorita a visto a mi mami... no la encuentro.. tampoco a mi papi... y mi hermano mayor me dejo sola...-

Raven: -"Nose donde estan pero te ayudare a buscarlos..."- agachandose y ofreciendo le la mano. La pequeña sin dudarlo le tomo la mano y le dijo:

- Mi hermano se asomo allí - señalando con el dedo un lugar, q no se pidia ver debido a q era muy abajo y donde señalo la niña era una colina - Y luego me dijo q me kedara aki, y ke pase lo q pase me kedara aki y no bajara, luego se fue y yo me asuste mucho luego llame a mi mami y llego usted -

Raven miro estrañada la colina donde señalo la niña y se dirijeron alla. Al llegar vieron a gente humilde, como de un pueblo pobre, algunas muertos en el piso otros aun luchando contra hombres el triple de la cantidad de ellos... a la niña le da una crisis y llorando dice:

-Mami! - al parecer vio como le clavaron la espada por la sien haciendo q callera automaticamente muerta al suelo. La niña se aferro llorando a la capa de Raven kien la abrazo fuertemente. Y sin previo aviso una cuchilla se dirigia a la cabeza de Raven. Esta solo pudo ver la cuchilla a pocos milimetros de su cara y luego...

Otro ecenario...

Todo estaba blanco; paredes, Techo, piso, todo... ella llevaba una bata blanca manchada de sangre...

Al frente de ella estaba una especie de Ángel oscuro... Raven solo con verlo calló de rodillas y comenso a temblar y a sudar... no sabia que era... pero ese angel tenia algo q hacia q todas sus esperanzas disminulleran y q se volviera completamente triste...

luego desaparecio el angel y el ecenario cambio... ahora estaba en el pueblo q estaba siendo destruido (el e la primera ecena) ahora ya todo muerto...Se vio a ella junto con dos chicas mas y tres chicos... uno de ellos parecia ser chico bestia, los otros dos no los pudo identificar, lo mismo paso con las chicas... Raven (no la q estaba viendo la otra, la q raven vio junto los otros cinco) dijo:

"Lo siento... u.u le emos fallado a nuestro pueblo" arrodillandose y entregando la corona q llevaba puesta a una de las espadas de un gerrero del pueblo. Las otras dos la imitaros y seguido de esto cada uno de los chicos abrazó a una chica (obviamente bb a raven)

Cambio nuevamente de escenario...

Solo estaba ella esta vez en un espacio todo negro... alfrente de ella estaba la corona q habían entregado a la espada (en la escena anterior) la toco y se escucho una voz q decía:

_"Las tres herederas deben unirse... la muerte esta cerk... deben salvar a su reino, el angel negro esta en camino"_

_" seposa... sature... enaladehe... seaplade..._

_seposa... sature...enaladehe...seaplade..._

_seposa...sature...enaladehe...saeplade..."_

_Raven..._

_Raven..._

_Raven..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cb:"Raven por favor despierta!"

Y despierta sadando, temblando y llorando

Cb: "¿Estas bien?"

Rav: "N-no.." dijo entrecortadamente entre lagrimas. Cb la toco y se dio cuenta de q estaba tan fria como un cubo de hielo

Cb: "Estas helada!..." preocupandose "¿Porq estas asi?"

Rav: "Tube... un sueño... una pesadilla... no la recuerdo... solo recuerdo sangre... y luego me desperte muy tarde y comence a meditar porq senti la necesidad... pero... comenzo un dolor de cabeza y en ella vi algo... algo orrible... vi..." y le relato el sueño

Cb: "Eso es muy extraño..."

Rav: "Si, sera mejor q comienze a investigar a ver si consigo algo..."

Cb: "Yo te ayudare..." dijo con una mirada apenada "... claro ... si tu kieres... pero primero vas a desayunar"

Rav: "Esta bien..."

Bajaron y allí estaban los demas tt esperandolos...

Star:"¿Que paso? ¿Porq bajaste tan tarde?"

Rav: "Me kede dormida" respondio rapidamente y miro a chico bestia kien entendio q no debia decir nada...

**Ia termine! **

**El sueño de raven es mas largo y lo hise diferente...**

**_seposa sature enaladehe seaplade_ " no son palabras de esas q ponen al reves... es de un idioma q existe (en mi cabeza XD) se llama "Igalysormi" y se habla en el bello pais de mi retorcida mente, lo uso para poder expresarme sin q me critican, asi nadie me entiende y me ahorro los regaños.**

**Dejen sus Reviews!**


	4. Happy Birthday Sam

_**15 años...**_

Hace 15 años naciste... cada una con futuros diferentes... tus padres te odiaran... una profesia te ara sufrir... conflictos de amor...

Pero con destinos iguales... todas salvan al mundo... asi sea de manera virtual, "fantasmal" o un grupo de superheroes conocidos nadamas en su ciudad

* * *

_**Happy Birthday...**_

_**Sam...**_

Eran las 5 de la mañana... Danny se desperto temprano se baño, se vistio y se transformo en fantasma... salio volando y se dirigio hacia la casa de Sam... cuando llegó eran las 5:59... se dirijio hacia su habitación y vió que no había nadie

Danny: "Segurmente se esta bañando... espero que cuando salga lo aga con ropa" **(Pervertido XD)**

Sam al salir gritó y volvio a entrar en el baño... estaba nada mas con la toalla puesta de una manera en que la hacia resaltar su fígura...

Sam: "Que haces aqui!" dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Danny: "emmmm... yo..." estaba sumamente rojo "Feliz cumpleaños..."

Sam: "Gracias pero... ¿No pudiste esperar y decirmelo en la escuela¬¬" abriendo la puerta para verlo mientras respondia

Danny: "Es que yo keria... keria ser el primero en felicitarte..."

Sam: "oO... ehh.. gracias n.nU" sonrojandose un poco

Danny: "Em.. sam..."

Sam: "Si?"

Danny: "Vistete nnU"

Sam: sonrojo y cerro la puerta del baño.

Dann se volvio a convertir en fantasma y se dirijio hasta la entrada de la Mansion. Sam abrio la puerta y bajó hacia danny

Danny: "Emm... puedes venir a mi ksa cuando salgamos de la secundaria para... que veas tu regalo?"

Sam: "Claro n.n"

Cuando Llegaron a la Casper High Tucker los vio llegar hablando a lo lejos y puso una mirada pícara. Al llegar Tucker dijo con un tono burlon

Tuck: "Que? Durimieron juntos?"

Sam: "¬¬"

Danny: "Nos conseguimos en el camino¬¬"

Tuck: "XD... Feliz Cumpleaños Sam"

Sam: "Gracias Tuck.." Sonrojandose por lo de Danny en la mañana (osea casi orita... o hase ratito o como sea)

Tuck: "y... ¿no te celebraran los 15?" **(En mi pais se celebran los 15, no los 18.. no se porque...)**

Sam: "mmm... no creo... a mis padres no les importo tanto asi como para gastar su dinero en mi´´" esto ultimo con la voz de lo que siempre dicen **(saben que la mayoria de los ricos... son un poco egoistas... la mayoria...)**

Tuck: "Entiendo..."

Sam se quedó pensando... sobre el sueño... ¿que significará?

Danny: "te pasa algo?"

Sam: "Ah.. que?... no no todo está bien"

Danny: "¿Segura?"

Sam: "No... es que... tube un sueño muy muy raro... pero solo fue un sueño..."

Danny: "Ah... y... pues cual fue es..." Fue interrumpido por la campana **(o timbre... como sea... esto de los diferentes dialectos del español -o castellanoxD- es complicado...)**

Despues de la clase con lancer... Los tres chicos iban a sus casas... Tuck antes de llegar a la suya "recordo" que debia hacer algo...

Tuck: "Oh es cierto... debo.. comprar algo en el super para mi mamá... Adiós!" mientras se desviaba hacia el "super" **(super mercado... donde venden comida y articulos de la casa, jugetes de toda cosa...)**

Los dos tortolos **(Danny y Sam idiotas¬¬ XD) **caminanban mientras reinaba un silencio incomodo... el cual Danny decidio romper de una vez...

Danny: "Y.. ¿Qué fué lo que soñaste?"

Sam: "Fue.. algo... muy extraño..." y le conto lo sucedido en su mente

Danny: "Si.. en realidad es muy extraño... que haría yo en la zona fantasmal?..."

Sam: "Nose... solo se que ya llegamos"

Estaban ya al frente de la casa de Danny, kien abrio la puerta y con un gesto con la mano la invitó a pasar

Danny: "Ya vuelvo..." y fue a su habitación corriendo... marcon el Nº de cell de Tuck y le dijo "Vamos en camino..."

Bajó y tomo a Sam por la mano y la saco de la ksa

Sam: "Oye Danny ¿Que haces?" mientras era impulsada por el...

Danny: "Ya lo veras..." fueron hacia un callejón y se convirtió en Danny Phantom se puso detras de ella y la tomó por la cintura para luego salir volando... Cuando estubieron lo suficientemente arriba Danny le susurro a Sam un suave "Feliz cumpleaños". Esta se sonrrojo y miro el paisaje sorprendida... se veian todo tio de vegetacion... y el aire.. el puro y fresco aire, que pegaba sobre sus caras hacia que ambos entrecerraran un poco los ojos... luego de tanta sorpresa decendieron en un bosque...

Danny: "¿Te gustó?"

Sam:"... wow... " estaba casi sin palabras "Claro que si..."

Danny: "Pues eso no es todo" soriendole

Sam: "¿a qué te refieres?

Danny: "Ya veras..."

* * *

Había un grupo de chicas... 5 para ser exactos en un lugar muy parecido al de los sueños...

Chica1: "¿Kien ira con la de Adárom?"

Chica2: "Yoooo! yo quiero!"

Chica1: "Está bien ¬¬... y con la de Argen?

Chica3: "Ire yo!" alzando la mano

Chica1: "Bien.. y con la de luza Arucso?

Chica4: "Yo ire con ella..." con una voz fría...

Chica1: "Bien... Tu y yo nos quedaremos..." dirijiendose a una quinta chica

Chica5: "Ok... pero que haremos?"

Chica1: "Arreglaremos las cosas... sera una dura batalla..."

Chica5: "Yo hablare con los pobladores..."

Chica1: "Esta bien pero primero las herederas deben recibir el mensaje... antes de que aparesca el angel..."

Chica5: "Entonces... Yura, Kisa y Anny... partiran dentro de poco a su destino... Hoy solo les enviaremos el regalo..."

Yura Kisa y Anny: "Ok..."

* * *

**Aki describire a cada una:**

**Elda es la chica 1... es la mas inteligente de las 5. **

**Tiene el cabello Marrón hasta los hombros amarrado en una cola baja, tiene ojos color miel y usa lentes pequeños con el marco amarillo. Usa una camisa manga larga color amarillo y unos jeans color azul (o blue jeans XD) y unos tenis (o zapatos de goma o zapatos deportivos) blancos y amarillos.**

**Kisa es la chica 2... digamos que es la mas alegre e inocente de todas.**

**Su cabello es de color Castaño a la misma altura (hasta los hombros) pero esta lo tiene suelo, ojos color azul claro y sus mejillas son un poco coloradas. Utiliza una blusa azul clara de tirantes, una falda del mismo color abajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias (algo asi como tipo suecos) beige y la parte que cubre el pie colo azul claro.**

**Anny es la chica 3... es como la mas... nice... si eso uu la mas nice... pero es agradable.. (eso esperoXD) y es muy graciosa.**

**posee cabellos amarillos de la misma altura recojidos en una cola alta (o cola de caballo) sus ojos son verde claro y tambien posee las mejillas sonrojadas. Usa una blusa rosa (uuU) y una minifalda del mismo color al igual que sus botas (TTTT que horror!).**

**Yura es las chica 4... es la mas... gotica?... pos algo asi, sarcastica y un poco seca...**

**El cabello es color negro azulado por los hombros y esta suelo, y sus ojos son violeta oscuro y profundos, Usa una camisa negra con las mangas rojo oscuro y una falda de los mismos colores. Unas botas color negro y unos guantes rojo oscuro (N/A: que loco no? XD).**

**Jucy es la chica 5... no es marimacha... su comportamiento es parecido pero no lo es... solo digamos que no es muy femenina...**

**Tiene el cabello Negro amarrado en una cola baja tambien hasta los hombros, sus ojos son negros. Utiliza como ropa una camisa verde y un pantalon negro y un poco ancho (de esos que tienen bolsillos por todos lados y unos tenis color verde con blanco.**

**Elda y Jucy son las que practicamente estan al mando, son las que toman las deciciones. **

**Todas lleban en su camisa o blusa una especie de cruz de color negra a ecepcion de Yura porq el color de la camisa de esta es de el color de la cruz, asi que es de color rojo oscuro... eso es todo...**

**Volvemos con el fic

* * *

**

Danny dirijió a Sam hasta una parte de un bosque... atravesaron unos áboles y encontranron un paisaje... hermoso...

El típico bosque de un cuento de hadas... tenía un bello manantial con una cascada que le daba al paisaje una vista mas bella aun... el aire era fresco y la temperatura era normal... volaban pájaros y mariposas de colores estrabagantes... En fin... era como un sueño...

Ante los ojos de Sam, quien estaba y tan maravillada que ni sus padres podrian quitarle ese brillo de sus ojos, Aparecieron Tuck y Jazz junto con una mesa de regalos. No habían tan pocos regalos... había lo suficientes como para hacer feliz a Sam. No por los regalos, si no por el gesto... nunk antes había recibido tantos... Solo los dos que le daban tucker y Danny...

Jazz y Tuck: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Sam: "Gra-Gracias" estaban tan emocionada que se lanzo en los brazon de danny y lloró de la alegría **(creo que estoy exagerando no? XD).**

Ella realmente pensaba que sus 15 años iban aser como sus otros cumpleaños... como un normal día...

Danny: "¿Porqué no abres los regalos?" con una sonriza separandose de sam

Sam: "nn" y comenzó...

Primero abrió el de tuck... era un portaretrato con el marco negro y violeta. Llevaba la foto de ellos tres cuanto eran pequeños. Sam al ver la foto sonrio.

Sam: "Gracias Tuck"

Luego abrió uno con la envoltura amarilla... Era de... Valeri?... que extraño... la cajita era pequeña y adentro había un anillo y una tarjeta. El anillo era de plata con una pequeña gema en el centro de color negro. La tarjeta decia:

_"Se que te extrañara que te alla regalado algo pero no pude evitarlo... Disculpame si no te gusto... fue lo mas gótico que pude encontrar a mi alcanse ecomonico..._

_Nunca olvides... A pesar de el destino que te toque y de lo muy duro y doloroso que sea... no te caigas ni te rindas... y lucha con todas tus fuerzas... se que lo lograras... y no dudes en avisarme si necesitas mi ayuda..._

_Att. Valeri_

_Feliz Cumpleaños"_

Sam: "Wow.. no entendi lo que dijo... pero la guardare por si acaso..."

Danny: "Ten..." y le dió su regalo

La abrió y adentro encontró un vestido... era negro con violeta... **(no se como describirlo asi q imaginenc el vestido que quieranXD) **Sam mira a Danny a los ojos y luego se sonrojo para luego abrazarlo

Sam: "Gracias..."

Danny: "Por nada n.n"

Tuck: "Ahora al manantial!"

Sam: "No entrare con la ropa..."

Jazz: "Para eso es mi regalo...nn" entregandole un paquete que contenia un traje de baño de una pieza purpura **(o un bañador) **y una toalla **(o un paño) **color negro.

Sam: "Gracias n.n... pero debo cambiarme..."

Jazz: "Puedes ir al bosque... yo los mantendre alejados...xD"

Sam solo sonrio y se fue a cambiar

Comenzó a cambiarse... cuando terminó escucho que pronunciaban su nombre... volteó y vio a una chica (vió a Kisa)

Sam: "¿Quien eres? que haces aqui?"

Kisa: "Mi nombre es Kisa... solo queria darte tu regalo... Feliz Cumpleaños Sam..." y le entregó un paquete como el de Valeri

Sam: "Gracias... pero.. ¿Como supiste mi nombre?"

Pero ya era muy tarde... Había desaparecido... Abrió el paquete. Era una cadena... con un dig de cruz (la misma q tienen las hermanas y la q tiene la corona de los sueños) negra.

Al llegar, guardo la cadena... Danny la agarro por detras y se arojo al agua junto a ella...

Sam: "Danny!"

Danny: "XD"

Y disfrutaron todos felices el cumpleaños de Sam...

* * *

**Termineee!**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece... solo el fic y las hermanas (son todas gemelas) Selka Kirasayu (lo acabo de inventarXD)**

**Espero que les aia gustado el cumple de Sam n.n**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, insultos, felicitaciones, sugerencias, opiniones, chocolates, flores (de preferencia rosas rojas) y reviews anonimos...**

**Mande reviews please!**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Code Lyoko:**

**aelita´s-chan: Pronto sabras como donde y cuando... jeje y esa es la ciencia... dejar a la gente intrigada :P. Y por lo del problema con la compu no te preocupes n.n. **

**Odd675: Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente cap n.n**

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793: jeje el de raven a mi tambien me usto mas n.n... digamos que... tube mas inspiración con ese n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Teen Titans:**

**Kenryu17x: Sabes que siempre leo tus historias! asi sea de Code Lyoko (aunque ya la dejaste), Teen Titans y Xiaolin Showdown! y si no te dejo review es por q aveces esta compu no deja n.n**

**Axel0adn: que bien que te gusto...**

**Kerosen: Si! te aseguro que va a quedar bien!... por cierto.. ya lei todos los caps que as actualisado de tu historia lo que pasa es que la compu no me deja hacer reviews... pero si la lei! n.n**

**Katherine-Potter-Lupin: Shi ya me decidi n.n y este cap ya lo tenia listo desde hace tiempo lo que pasa es que me decidi a no actualisar sin tener el siguiente a este n.n**

**dark-night-girl: Hola loca... me alegra que te alla gustado... sabes estas perdida... ¿Donde estas? no e digas que tu tambien te vas a ir sin avisar ¬¬... jeje bueno espero encontrarte pronto xD**

**jerras: bueno.. ya actualice n.n**

**Maria Angela: Claro que va a haber ChicobestiaxRaven! ni lo dudes n.n! y yo tambien me veo identificada con Raven n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Danny Phantom:**

**aunque la mayoria son de personas de Teen Titans los respondere aki...**

**StArFiRe-YuMi: Siii! regresa! porfisss! y te salvasates con migo porque ni loca haria yo un RobRaven ¬¬ jeje. Si yose pero almenos recibias! yo solo 1 de esta seccion! TTTT! bueno ya te aviso para que leas este cap... chau n.n**

**johnn23: No puedo cambiar los personajes... es que tienen que estar las tres a juro por que si no no seria un crossover u.u... gracias por los reviews n.n!**

**Sombra 2.0: Me alegra que te alla gustado! gracias por el review n.n fuiste el unico de la seccion de Dp n.n. Espero que continues tus fics**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno encuanto tenga el cap 6 publico el 5 que ya esta listo n.n**


	5. Happy Birthday Yumi

_**15 años...**_

Hace 15 años naciste... cada una con futuros diferentes... tus padres te odiaran... una profesia te ara sufrir... conflictos de amor...

Pero con destinos iguales... todas salvan al mundo... asi sea de manera virtual, "fantasmal" o un grupo de superheroes conocidos nadamas en su ciudad

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Happy Birthday...**_

_**Yumi...**_

Al día siguiente...

Yumi llegó a Kadic...

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Aelita: "Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Yumi: "Gracias n.n"

Va llegando William

William: "Hola!..Feliz Cumpleaños Yumi n.n"

Ulrich: "ò.ó"

Yumi: "Gracias! n.n!..."

Odd: "No te celebraran nada?"

Yumi: "No... mis padres no tienen dinero como para organizarme una fiesta..."

Odd: "Ahh... Ya veo..."

Jeremie: "Que tal si te lo celebramos en... la habitación de alguien?... cada uno podria comprar algo..."

Ulrich: "Yo estoy de acuerdo..."

Odd: "Y yo"

Aelita: "Yo también"

Ulrich viendo la mirada triste y baja de william (quien aun estaba presente): "Y tu Yumi...?"

yumi noto la mirada de william y dijo:" Esta bien..."

Ulrich pensó un rato y dijo:"Tu William... quieres venir?"

Odd Aelita y Jeremie "oO?"

William con una cara de sorpresa y felicidad dijo: "Po-Porsupuesto!"

Yumi y Ulrich: "n.n"

William se fue a su habitación a quien sabe que

Odd Aelita y Jeremie: "oO? o.oU"

Ulrich: "QUE?"

Odd aelita y Jeremie: "Nada... n.nU"

Yumi: "bueno chicos debo irme a clases"

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Jerem.: "Adios" y se fue...

Jeremie: "Bueno... ¿porqué no empesamos a arreglar todo?"

Odd: "Bien... sera en nuestra habitación... ulrich y yo arreglaremos todo adentro y ustedes dos compraran lo q sea necesario.."

Aelita Jeremie y Ulrich: "Bien..."

Jeremie: "Pero antes..."

Ulrich: "¿Qué pasa?"

Jeremie: "¿Porqué invitaste a william si... si... william... yumi... tu...?"

ULrich: "¬¬ ò.ó... porque el queria ir... y es el cumpleaños de Yumi y el es amigo de Yumi ¬¬"

Odd y Aelita: "XD"

Jeremie: "Ok, ok pero no me mates n.nU"

Ulrich: "Bien todos saben que hacer..."

Ulrich y Odd fueron a su habitacion y Jeremie y Aelita partieron al centro comercial

/Con Ulrich y Odd/

Odd revisando los gabinetes (o gavetas... como sea): "Aqui hay unos globos de una fiesta de alguien..."

Ulrich: "De que clor son?"

Odd: "Azules..."

Ulrich: "Perfectos..."

Odd: "Comensemos a inflar..."

Ulrich: "tu inflas y yo recojo los cabellos de tu perro ¬¬"

Odd: "jeje n.nU... que le vas a regalar?"

Ulrich: "un libro..."

Odd: "¿Cómo se llama?"

Ulrich: "Herederas de un reino"

Odd: "ooohhh amigo... de que se trata?"

Ulrich: "De tres chicas y una profesia"

Odd: "Que gustos tienes..."

Ulrich: "¬¬... tu?"

Odd: "El original de mi nuevo cd!"

Ulrich: "Sii? o.o?"

Odd: "Mentira xD... un cd mp3 con todas sus canciones favoritas"

Ulrich: "Aahh... "

Odd: "Que le regalaran los otros..."

Ulrich: "Jeremie un mp3 y Aelita... un estuche de maquillaje..."

Odd: "AAHHHH? Oo?"

Ulrich: "... con tonos negros morados y azules y cosas para el cabello"

Odd: "Aaahh si pos si ya me iba a asustar xD"

Ulrich: "jeje..."

Odd: "y... William...?"

Ulrich: "No se..."

"Toc Toc"

Ulrich: "¿Quien es?"

-"Sissi..."

Ulrich: "¿Qué quieres?"

Sissi: "Solo vengo a traer algo..."

Ulrich extrañado abre la puerta

Odd: "A que vienes?"

Sissi: "Tranquilos solo vine a traerle un regalo a Yumi..."

Ulrich y odd con cara de ¿What: "aaahhhh?"

Sissi: "Tomen..."

Le dio a ulrich una cajita pequeña...

Odd: "Que es?"

Sissi: "No lo abran hasta que ella llegue..."

Odd y Ulrich: "oO ajá Oo" odd se quedo pensando

Sissi: "Se que es extraño pero... e sentido que debia hacerlo y otras cosas que no se las voy a decir... dile que me disculpe si no le gusta... era lo que mejor ví..."

Ulrich: "Esta bien..."

Sissi: "Adios..."

Odd: "Quieres estar aqui... le aremos una pequeña reunion y... pos... yo.. etem... yo queria preguntarte que si querias venir?" dijo un poco nervioso (no piensen nada malo! -como que odd se enamore de sissi- yo no haria tal cosa!)

Sissi: "Esta bien... vendré..." y se fue medio confusa

Ulrich: "Que fue eso? ¬¬"

Odd: "Oie yo tambien tengo derecho a hacer algo fuera de lo comun... no te creas que solo tu puedes hacer eso ¿eh? ¬¬"

Ulrich: "Por lo menos yo tengo una razon..."

Odd: "Yo tambien..."

Ulrich: "No me digas que te enamoraste de Sissi por que le regalo algo a Yumi? o.. o... no! Que desde hace tiempo estabas enamorado de ella y por eso la fastidiabas! xD"

Odd:l "Hey! como puedes decir esa barbaridad? Como se te ocurre decir semejante incoerencia! por Dios... solo me extraño que Sissi le regalara algo a Yumi, ademas ella dijo que debia hacerlo porque lo sintió y por otra cosa y tambien me parecio raro... solo eso¬¬!"

Ulrich: "jajajaja xD ok ok te creo..."

Odd: "Pero creo que no le gustara mucho que digamos a Yumi..."

Ulrich: "¿Porqué? o.o?"

Odd: "¿Cómo que porqué? ellas son como el agua y el aceite! son rivales! se odian!"

Ulrich: "Y...porqué? se que es insoportable pero lo es solo conmigo..."

Odd: "Por eso..."

Ulrich: "?"

Odd: "Ay amigo... tan ingenuo... sissi está enamorada de TI!"

Ulrich: "Ey eso ya lo se ¬¬ lo que no se es que tiene que ver Yumi en todo eso?"

Odd: -suspiro- "amigo por eso eres un ingenuo ¬¬ YUMI y SISSI son RIVALES de AMOR!"

Ulrich: "Ah si? o.o a sissi tambien le gusta william?"

Odd llevandose una mano a la frente: "NO! dios mio! cuando entenderas! TU le gustas a YUMI!"

Ulrich: "No seas tonto yumi nunca se fijaria en mi u.u..."

Odd: "Sabes que... me rindo... date cuenta por ti mismo..."

Despues de esta conversacion ulrich y odd siguieron ordenando en silencio...

/Con Jeremie y Aelita/

Aelita: "Jeremie que es un centro comercial?"

Jeremie: "La palabra lo dice es un centro o lugar de comercio donde se vende cualquier tipo de cosa desde ropa hasta comida..."

Aelita: "Pues es muy divertido ir a los centros de comercio n.n"

Jeremie: "Si n.n... a ver... que compraremos...?"

Aelita: "Pos una torta seria bueno..."

Jeremie: "Si, pero eso a lo ultimo para que no se nos eche a perder mientras hacemos lo demas..."

Aelita: "Refrescos, Pasapalos, platos, vasos y cubiertos de plastico... todo lo escencial para una fiesta"

Jeremie: "¿Como sabes? o.o?"

Aelita: "Lo dice el subtitulo de esa tienda n.n" señalando a una tienda llamada Party Party´

Jeremie "-.-U... entremos..."

Al entrar habian todo tipo de cosas... piñatas, platos con dibujos animados, disfraces y caramelos...

Jeremie: "Bueno... refresco... 4 botellas de litro y medio..."

Aelita: "No es mucho?"

Jeremie: "Conociendo a los chicos creo que mas bien sera poco... y tomando en cuenta que va William"

Aelita: "Cierto... tomemos 2 mas xD"

Jeremie: "xD si creo que mejor..." metiendo los refrescos en el carrito

Aelita: "No comeremos nada mas torta..."

Jeremie: "No... vamos a comprar... dulces de leche!"

Aelita: "Si! y que tal si compramos sandwichitos con chees wes **(duh no se como se escribe pero son esos panes con forma de triangulos con queso fundido o jamon endiablado, y chees wes es queso fundido de1 marca... nose si es Kraft n.nU oh mira gracias a Dios mi mamá compro una orita n.nU es Cheez Whiz y si es de la Kraft)**?"

Jeremie. "Si buena idea... para que no todo sea dulce..." y metieron los panes y los dulces en el carrito

Aelita: "Que mas?..."

Jeremie: "Seria bueno algo para adornar... compremos serpentinas!"

Aelita: "Bien ya las tengo" y las metio en el carro

Jeremie: "Platos, servilletas, vasos y cucharillas"

Aelita: "Listo!"

Jeremie: "Creo que ya..."

Aelita: "Si ya basta... que le regalaran los otros a Yumi?" mientras se ponian el la cola para pagar

Jeremie: "Odd un cd mp3 y Ulrich un libro"

Aelita: "Ah bien n.n"

Jeremie: "Ya es nuestro turno"

Pusieron las cosas y pagaron

Cajero: "Para quien es la fiesta?"

Jeremie: "Para una amiga"

Cajero: "Entonces les regalare esto para su amiga" y les dio una billetera rosada... ante esa payasada Aelita se echo a reir y Jeremie con una sonrisa dijo

Jeremie: "A pensado que le haria una gótica al regalarle esto?"

Cajero: "Ah tu amiga es gotica... losiento no sabia nnU... toma una negra..."

Jeremie: "Asi esta mejor.. Aelita... n.n... me habisas cuando dejes de reirte... n.nU"

Aelita estaba tirada en el piso llorando de la risa... cuando se calmo un poco se paro y se acomodo

Aelita: "Disculpa n.nU"

Jeremie: "XD ya vamos se nos hace tarde..."

Fueron a la pasteleria...

Jeremie: "De qué le gusta la torta a yumi?"

Aelita: "De chocolate... me lo dijo cuando me quede en su casa"

Jeremie: "Entonces compremos de chocolate..."

Compraron una grande MUY grande de chocolate **(mi favorita :P) **y se fueron a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd

Jeremi pateando la puerta: "Ayudennoooss!"

Ulrich abrió la puerta y los ayudo con las bolsas...

Jeremie: "Ya vuelvo voy a mi habitacion para buscar el regalo..."

Aelita: "Yo tambien..." y salieron

Odd: "Nos dejaron a nosotros arreglar todo u.u"

Ulrich:"Vamos no es para tanto..." y comensaron a arreglar todo

Llegaron Jeremie y Aelita yal rato llego William quien se sentia incomodo

Odd: "William no te quedes ahi parado, ven y sientate"

William estaba al lado de la puerta apollado en la pared.. avanso y se sento apenado en la cama donde odd señalaba... Luego de un rato llegó Yumi

Yumi: "Disculpen el retraso chicos..." y se tiro cansada en la cama de Ulrich donde estaba sentado este y Jeremie...

Odd: "No te preocupes... es tu cumpleaños..."

Jeremie: "Bueno porqué no comiensas a abrir los regalos?"

Odd y Ulrich: "NO! aun no!"

Jeremie: "Porqué?"

Odd y Ulrich se miraron

Ulrich: "Este... bueno... luego sabran..."

Todos miraron a Ulrich... Segundos despues toocaron la puerta

Ulrich: "Debe ser Sissi..."

Volvieron a mirar a Ulrich...

Ulrich: "Fue Odd! yo no fui!" y abrió la puerta

Ahora las miradas eran para sissi

Sissi: "Bueno no importa odd... ya me voy..." y se volteo para irse...

Yumi: "No espera!"

Los demas: "o.ô"

Yumi: "Quedate n.n..."

Sissi: "ooh bueno... yo... esta bien n.n"

Sissi se sento en la cama de odd y empesaron a hablar... Yumi tenia un semblante preocupado y ulrich lo notó

Ulrich: "Te ocurre algo Yumi?"

Yumi: "Emm... es que anoche estaba viendo las estrellas y vi una constelación extraña y... vi otras cosas muy raras..." yumi le conto todo y los demas escucharon...

Los demas: "O.O... que extraño..."

Derrepente alguien entra por la ventana

Todos: "AAA!" y se acharon hacia la puerta

persona que entro por la ventana: "Tranquilos no les are nada n.nU"

Yumi: "Tu-tu eres una de las hermanas que ví!"

Anny: "Soñastes conmigo? Ay que lindo de tu parte n.n!"

Los demas: "-.-U"

Anny: "Me gustaria quedarme pero no me dejan... toma Yumi feliz cumpleaños n.n" le dio una cajita pequeña

Yumi: "Sabes no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando..."

Anny: "No me dejan explicartelo hoy u.u... pero pronto me volveras a ver... ah por cierto el regalo de ulrich te servira n.n"

Yumi: "o.ô?"

Jeremie: "Y yo que creia que la billetera del cajero era tonto..." mirando la vestimenta de Anny

Aelita: "Jajajajajajajajajajaja xD"

Anny: "Bueno ya me voy..." y se tira por la ventana "Aaayyy mi tracero TT.TT!"

Los Demas: "-.-U"

Yumi: "Es que a mi me pasan unas cosas..." abriendo la cajita "Esta es la cruz de la corona o.o" cuando tenía la cadena con el dig de cruz. Se lo colocó...

Odd: "Bueno... ya que Abristes el Regalo de la loca, comiensa a abrir los demas!"

Yumi: "Esta bien... primero el de... Jerem..." abriendo la caja "Genial un mp3!... gracias n.n"

Jeremie: "Por nada n.n"

Yumi: "Ahora el de Aelita..." viendo el maquillaje y las cosas para el pelo "Wow! gracias Aelita!"

Aelita: "n.n de nada"

Yumi: "El de Odd..." abriendo la bolsita "Un cd mp3 con mis canciones favoritas! gracias!"

Odd: "A tu orden"

Yumi: "Ulrich..." abrió la bolsa y saco el libro y enseguida recordo... No me dejan explicartelo hoy u.u... pero pronto me volveras a ver... ah por cierto el regalo de ulrich te servira n.n´... miro el titulo Herederas de un reino´ "Gracias n.n" y le sonrió

Ulrich: "n.n"

Yumi: "Sissi..." miró a sissi... estaba avergonzada sentada al lado de william abrió la cajita... era un anillo de plata con una gema negra en el centro "Es precioso! gracias sissi n.n"

Sissi: "Fue lo que pude comprar..."

Yumi: "Pero esta genial!... no te preocupes n.n"

Sissi: "n.n"

Yumi: "William..." tomó la caja... era el nuevo cd de los subsonicos "Genial! Gracias n.n!"

William: "Por nada n.n"

Odd: "Bueno¿no vamos a escuchar música!"

Yumi: "Claro!"

Odd el cd de los subsonicos que le dio william a yumi... y todos comensaron a bailar

**Fin!**

**Ya termino el cumpleaños de Yumi! wow no sabia que los cumpleaños duraran dos semanas (eso fue lo que tarde n.nU) xD...**

**Bueno espero sus reviews**

**Y hablando de reviews aki respondo todos... en tres secciones distintas... Los de Code Lyoko, Danny Phantom y Teen Titans...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Code Lyoko:**

**Johhn23: Pues espero que vuelvas para este cap xP XD jiji gracias por los reviews n-n**

**aelita's-chan: Seh Sam es todo lo contrario a sus padres XD... no hay de que n.n siempre cuenta con un review mio y... CONTINUALO! que me dejaste intrigada! esa historia tuya esta muy, muy buena! igual que todas! n-n. Gracias a ti por el review n.n.**

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793: Si todos me lo dicen xP estoy chiflada XD espero que poco a poco entiendas... y que no te confundas en el cap 7... el cual ya casi esta listop... estan las tres series mescladas y me temo que muchos se confundiran... pero espero que no n.nU, Gracias por el review.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Teen Titans:**

**Johnn23: Bueno... ya en el otro review me dijiste que lo olvide asi que ps... lo olvide XD jeje n.ñUu**

**Kerosen: Si... todo se descubrira mas adelante... el papel de ellas es MUY muy importante... espero que te guste este cap n.n y que lo leas tambien XD**

**RavenAzarathGem: si ya se XD aunque no me explico como enviaste este ¬¬ xP XD pero... para este cap enviame un review via msn XD mmm se te olvido algo escencial para el cap 6 ¬¬ pero ps bueno lo hare yo... o se te olvido o te hisiste la loca ¬¬ pero ps no importa n-n no te vallas a dar mala vida por eso ¿eh? bueno ya Adios, espero que te guste este cap y que continues ese fic... como es que se llamaba... XDXD Tragedias XD. Aioz manita Hass**

**Dark-Night-Girl: Nah ps ya se... esa es hass XD y bueno... a mi tambien me usto ese regalo n.ñ alli veo como les regalo uno a las dos XD... ah por cierto... no mejor te lo pregunto por msn XD... bueno... Aioz manita Cons... (Swacy:PXD)**

**0BloodyTears0: Seh... y luego compara los primeros con el cap 7... es muy muy largo n.ñUu... tranquilo... tu patada ya es segura para el fic xP... aunque... falta muuuucho para eso pero bueno n.nU... Sip... aqui se dice 7º grado o 1er año... pero es despues de la primaria... asi que creo es la secundaria... nah ps nose!... Sin humor, ni sarcasmo ni cosas idiotas no vivo XD. Aioz Cuña... mejor no lo digo XD XD XD Chau Axel XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Danny Phantom:**

**Johnn23: jeje no importa n.ñUu... no te preocupes n.n y gracias por la ayuda con el fic con dng n-n... conteste tus tres reviews XD**

**Phantomgirl14: Sipi... a mi tambien me gusto mucho n-n espero que este tambien te guste... aunque sea de otra serie n.nU muchas gracias por tu review**

**Sombra 2.0: jeje gracias n.ñUu... Ey! tu no escribes mal! escribes mejor que yo! eres un muy buen escritor! n-n espero que pronto sigas con tus historias n-n**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Sombra 2.0 y a phantomgirl14... que son los únicos de la seccion que envian review n-n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aunque el cap 6 no este terminado por alguien ¬¬... XD no vale mentira... Aun no esta listo pero no importa... el que esta casi listo es el 7... que esta demasiado largo XD**

**Espero que les aia gustado n.n**

**Bye!**


	6. Happy Birthday Raven

_**15 años...**_

Hace 15 años naciste... cada una con futuros diferentes... tus padres te odiaran... una profecía te hará sufrir... conflictos de amor... Pero con destinos iguales... todas salvan al mundo... así sea de manera virtual, "fantasmal" o un grupo de superhéroes conocidos nada más en su ciudad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Happy Birthday...**_

_**Raven...**_

Suena la alarma y todo se tiñe de Rojo

Rob: "Chicos problemas!"

Rav: "Donde?"

Rob viendo a la pantalla: "En el banco provincial" **(xD si eres de Venezuela sabrás cual es XD)**

Rav: "Eso queda muy lejos!"

Rob: "Si, pero al menos no sale de Jump City" **(supongamos que no esta en Venezuela xD)**

Cy: "Y que esperamos?"

Star: "Si! ya vamos n.n!"

Y todos se subieron al auto T

Rav: "¿Chico Bestia se queda?" dijo lo mas seca que pudo para ocultar su curiosidad

Star: "Sip n.n dijo que le dolía el estomago y no podía venir"

Rav: "Genial... "

Al llegar no había nadie... Raven camino mas adelante y luego volteo

Rav: "Aquí no hay na..." viendo que ni estaban los demás... "die... duh ya se fueron... sin mi! ò.ó... y se llevaron el auto..." dijo estresada "Aparte de olvidar que hoy es mi cumpleaños me dejan botada en un lugar lejos de mi hogar!"

Olvidar su cumpleaños? no puede ser... si el pasado nunca se olvidara? ¿Pudieron olvidar este? no es posible...

/Con Los demás en el auto/

Cy: "Siii! todo salió perfecto! booya!!!"

Rob: "Si pero si no te apresuras nos alcanzará y se echara todo a perder"

Star: "Tranquilo amigo Robin... Chico Bestia y Los demás deben de estar terminando ya..."

Cy: "Si! deja el estrés viejo!"

Rob: "Esta bien pero apresúrate..."

Los demás? que quiso decir con Los demás?...

Rob: "Ya llegamos!!"

Bb: "Como les fue?"

Star: "Todo salió a la perfección n.n"

Cy: "Como van ustedes?"

Bb: "Ya casi terminamos..."

Abeja que estaba en la cocina: "No pudieron haber traído una tortaaaa? TT-TT"

Rob: "Es que sale mejor que tu la hagas... además ese es tu regalo ¿No?"

Abeja: "Si u.u"

Todos los Titanes existentes estaban ahí arreglando todo para una fiesta...

Cy: "Pongan los regalos aquí" señalando un lugar muy amplio... el cual luego de que pusieran los regalos... ya no fue tan amplio que digamos...

Rob: "Chico Bestia... ¿no le regalaras nada?"

Bb: "Claro que si! solo que se lo quiero dar yo personalmente..."

Rob: "Ahh bien" con una mirada pícara

Bb: "Que insinúas ¬¬?"

Rob: "Yo?... nada n.nU"

Bb: "¬¬"

Ya más tarde, cuando terminaron...

Cy: "Ya viene!!!"

Todos se escondieron...

Raven abrió la puerta de golpe con una cara de molestia y Rabia

Rav: "SON UNOS!... chicos?" al ver que no había nadie y no se emitía ni un solo ruido

Todos (menos Raven): "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!"

Rav: "E-Entonces no lo olvidaron!!!"

Bb:"¿Cómo podíamos olvidar algo tan importante?"

Rav: "emmm..." sonrojada por el comentario de chico bestia "gracias chicos" con un tono de felicidad y una pequeñitititita sonrisa

Cy: "En realidad todo fue idea de Chico Bestia"

Bb: "Pero Star también..."

Star: "Yo solo fui la primera en apoyarte... yo no dije nadita n.n"

Bb: "Bueno..." un poco apenado

Rav: "Me están confundiendo..."

Rob: "Tienen razón... todo fue idea de chico bestia... n.n"

Rav: "oh bien... gracias"

Bb: "Nada que agradecer... son los 15 de una integrante de los Titanes... los 15 de una amiga n.n... además te mereces esto y mucho mas!"

Raven solo se sonrojo

Cy: "Que comience la fiestaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Abeja: "Dj! music!"

Speedy: "Como digas nena"

Comenzó a sonar la música... Algunos titanes bailaban, otros simplemente hablaban... y otros... pensaban... como Raven... o como chico bestia...

Rav: _"Tengo un presentimiento muy raro sobre esos sueños... mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar... espero que no sea nada... nada malo... ya estoy harta de todo lo que e tenido que pasar..."_

Bb:_ "¿Le gustara?¿Y si no le gusta y me manda al quinto carrizo?¿y esa cara de preocupación que tiene? le preguntare que le pasa... no mejor no... me dirá que no me interesa y que me largue... pero... odio cuando esta así..."_

Bb: "Te ocurre algo?"

Rav: "No... no me ocurre nada..."

Bb: "¿Segura?... sabes que puedes confiar en mi..."

Rav: "No me ocurre nada... ¿ok?"

Bb: "Se que me odias... pero hemos compartido parte de nuestras vidas y es suficiente como para saber si te ocurr..."

Rav: "Yo no te odio.."Dijo interrumpiendo a Chico Bestia, quien paro sorprendido "simplemente... somos distintos..."

Bb: "Pero... el echo de que seamos distintos no significa que me debas tratar...mal o ni me debas tratar u.u" mirando al suelo "Mira a Star y a Robin! son demasiado distintos! pero se la llevan de maravilla!"

Rav: "El caso de Robin es diferente... el puede sentir y reír con Star... yo no... a pesar de que ya derrotamos a Trigon, mi mitad demonio sigue aquí y me impide sentir..." con los ojos húmedos

Bb: "Yo... lo siento u.u"

Rav: "No importa... ahora no hay que preocuparse por eso..."

Bb: "Piensas en lo del sueño ¿no?"

Rav: "Si... tengo... un mal presentimiento de eso..."

Bb: "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Rav: _"no puedo creer que lo diga..._ Si quieres... pero no le digas a los otros... no quiero ser un peso en el equipo... no quiero traer mas problemas..."

Bb: "Tu no eres un peso en el equipo ¬¬... y todos traemos problemas... para eso son los amigos! para ayudarse cuando lo necesiten...n.n"

Raven iba a responder pero...

Cy: "RAV! ven a abrir tus regalos que duraras un buen tiempo!!! XD"

Raven se paro seguida de Chico Bestia...

**A mi me de weba escribir toooooooodos los regalos que obtuvo Raven así que pondré nada mas los mas importantes (Star, Robin, Cyborg y BeastBoy... claro y la torta de Abeja xD)**

Raven agarro el primero... era el de Robin... un libro

Rav: _"Genial... un nuevo libro para la colección _Gracias Robin"

El siguiente era el de Cy... un vestido negro muy bonito de noche

Rav: _"Al menos no es algo frecuente... _Muchas Gracias Cy"

Venia el de Star... era un anillo casi igual al de Valery (regalo de Sam) y al de Sissi (regalo de Yumi)

Rav: _"Bueno... esperaba otra cosa mas... alegre de parte de ella... por lo menos me dio algo de mi gusto _Gracias Star"

Star: "Por nada amiga n-n"

Rav: _"no veo el de chico bestia o.o... quizás no me regalara nada...u.u... comenzaré a abrir los demás..."_

Y así paso un buen rato... hasta que se acabaron los regalos... Raven les dio las gracias a todos y se fue al sillón a sentar...

Chico Bestia se acerco a ella y se sentó... ella parecía no verlo... estaba mirando hacia el frente sin hacerle caso a la llegada de Cb

Bb: "Emm... Raven..."

Rav: "¿Qué quieres?"

Bb: "Darte tu regalo..."

Raven voltea y lo mira

Rav: "¿Porqué no lo pusiste con los demás regalos?"

Bb: "Porque yo quería... yo quería dártelo personalmente..."

Rav: "Oh ya veo..."

Bb: "Toma" le dio una cajita.

Raven la abrió... adentro había una pulsara plateada con negro y una tarjeta... Abrió la tarjeta y la leyó...

_"El contenido de esta tarjeta será revelado cuando se me ocurra que poner"_

Rav: "Esta... esta muy..."

Bb: "Muy horrible.. Lo se... discúlpame lo hice lo mas tétrico que pude... pero es que a la media noche no tengo inspiración y me salio mal y..."

Rav: "Esta muy linda Chico Bestia... Gracias"

Bb: "n.n..."

Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin (cancioncita del opening de TT xD)

Bb: "Yo abro! _quien será? ya están todos los Titanes que existen..." -abriendo la puerta-_

Quien tocaba era Yura...

Yura: "Se encuentra Raven?"

Bb: "Si..." volteando a donde Raven "Raven es para ti!"

Raven fue al lugar y al ver a Yura se quedo como en shock

Bb: "Rav... Rav que te pasa?"

Rav: "E- ella es... ella es..."

Yura: "Yura... una de las hermanas Kirasayu"

Rav: "o.o"

Yura: "emmm... sorpresa sorpresa?"

Rav: "en realidad si..."

Bb: "no entiendo nada..."

Rav: "ella es una de las hermanas que vi en la visión..."

Bb: "oh ahora si entiendo"

Rav: "y... emmm... que haces aquí? me podrías explicar que esta pasando?"

Yura: "Me encantaría... pero no... aun no... solo vine a darte tu regalo" le entrega una cajita "Me voy Adiós..."

Rav: "Ey! espera" Yura voltea "Gracias"

Yura: "Por nada" se fue...

Bb: "Esto es muy extraño"

Rav: "Lo se... eso me preocupa" abriendo la cajita y sacó la cadena... "Me la... puedes poner"

Bb: "Claro..." sonrojándose un poco agarro la cadena y se la colocó "Listop"

Rav: "Gracias... ¿cómo se me ve?"

Bb: "Bellísima n-n"

Rav: -sonrojo- "Gracias..."

Robin: "¿Quién era?"

Rav: "Una amiga del café al que voy"

Robin: "¿Como se llama?"

Rav: "Yura... ¿Porqué?"

Robin: "Por nada... ¿bailas el vals?"

Rav: "No tengo vestido" tratando de evitar que la hiciera bailar

Robin: "Cyborg te regalo uno"

Rav: "Es un vestido de noche ¬¬"

Robin: "Star te puede prestar uno..."

Rav: "No me quedará"

Robin: "Claro que si..."

Bb: "Star esta bailando con Speedy!"

Robin: "¡¿Queeee?!" y salio corriendo a donde Star

Bb: "Me debes una"

Rav: "¿Mentiste?"

Bb: "Claro... tu no querías bailar"

Rav: "Gracias"

Bb: "No hay de que"

Cy: "Bueno... piquemos el pastel!!"

Los demás: "Siii!!"

Todos fueron a una gran mesa en la azotea... (**Caben todos los titanes en la azotea o.o??) **

Cy: "Bueno Raven... este es el regalo de Abejita"

Bb: "De tu abejita"

Cy: "Cállate tarado"

Bb: "Lavadora viviente"

DE repente Cy agarra un pedazo del gran pastel y lo tira en dirección a Chico Bestia

Todo se ve en cámara lenta... Chico Bestia se agacha y esquiva la torta así tipo matrix pero le cae a Raven... ahora todo se ve normal...

Raven: "Maldito!" agarra otro pedazo de la torta y se la avienta... cybor la esquiva y le cae a Robin... Este agarra otro pedazo y le cae a Star... y así sucesivamente hasta que todos los titanes estaban aventando pastel por todos lados...

Abeja: "Mi pastel i.i"

Paf!

Le cae un pedazo de merengue

Abeja: "Me las pagaran...!!!"

Y se une...

**Fin!!! **

**Aleluya! (Se ilumina una luz en el cielo y los Ángeles cantan)**

**Aparecí!! **

**Disculpen el año de tardanza (Si, un año de tardanza ;o;!), les explicaré el por qué…**

**Resulta que el ares infecto a mi compu y se volvió una mierda… No tenía Internet y mi vida era un asco, hasta que mi hermano y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y el me presta su compu... Hasta ahora es así… Pero todos mis documentos estaban en mi compu, y pasarlos de una a otra escribiéndolo era muy duro… No tengo pen drive, ni nada para traspasarlo hasta ahora, que mi papá nos compró un cable para pasar archivos del celular a la comp. Y ps los pase de mi compu al celular y del celular a esta compu… Creo que no les interesa, pero tenía que explicarme n.ñU…**

**Lo que dice la carta será visto más adelante por fallas técnicas (No tengo inspiración n.ñU)…**

**Otra razón por la cual tardó esto fue que, como creo que dije, no publicare uno hasta tener el otro listo… y pues el cap 7 es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo (Hasta lo tengo que cortar .-.U). Pero lo publicaré así no tenga el 8 listo, como regalo por mi ausencia.**

**Espero que les agrade, está un poco loco n.ñU.**

**No contestaré reviews esta vez, comenzaré a enviar replys n-n**

**Nos leemos! **

**Espero sus reviews ;D! **


End file.
